He wasn't you
by zanessalover007
Summary: Gabriella wiped the tears of off her mascara covered face, the tears just starting to pour faster and harder as she continued running away from the Church. TROYELLA! ONE-SHOT. REVIEW! Previously Volleyballchica7788


**Hey guys. I'm so sorry i didn't get this up yesterday. I had an accident :( i slipped on some ice and hit my head on a car, so i have a minor concussion at the moment. So please please don't hate me if there are any mistakes in this. I did my best and i just typed it up really quick. It's really short and i'm not sure if i really like it but i hope you do. I've had this idea in my head for a while so i thought i'd finally try to do it. I hope you like it, please enjoy. And please pray for my head, it hurts so bad :( REVIEWS WILL HELP IT!!**

* * *

_Gabriella lay in her bed, her best friend Troy trying to pull her out of her bed. "Gabriella come on, we have to be at the Church in a few hours."_

"_No, I don't want to go." She managed to get out in a mumble, her hair a mess from not getting much sleep._

"_Brie, you have to. Jarrod is expecting to meet you at the alter." He reasoned with her. "Besides you put me through the humiliation of being you maid of honor, you're doing this."_

_Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at that, she could remember when she asked him. He was completely against it but he was her best friend, it wouldn't have felt right with anybody else there for her._

"_Oh shut up." He mumbled as he stood back up straight, seeing that she finally sat up. He smiled softly at the messy brown curls that were flying all over the place, her chocolate eyes missing that sparkle he use to know and love. He knew Gabriella didn't love Jarrod, not in the way she should at least. Maybe in the friend way, but he knew he wasn't the one but she seemed to disagree._

"_Troy," Gabriella started softly as she looked up at him. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing? I mean marrying Jarrod, do you think he's really the one?" She asked as she tilted her head a little, bitting her lip in the cute way that Troy loved._

'_No, I don't think it's the right thing. He's not the right one, I am.' Troy said to himself in his head, sighing as he gave her a small smile and nodded his head. "Of course, Brie. You two are in love, there's no denying that." He said before pressing his lips together to keep him from saying anything else._

_Gabriella just sighed and nodded her head, "Well I guess its time we get ready, Bolton." She said as she grinned up at her best friend of over 20 years._

"_Right, Montez." He said as he flashed her a smile and held his hand out to her, helping her out of her bed._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gabriella sighed as she thought back to this morning events, was Troy right? Was she really meant for Jarrod? She looked in the mirror, fluffing her dress a little as she wanted it to look absolutely perfect for today.

There was a light knock on the door and Gabriella turned to see who it was, smiling when she saw her favorite blue eyed boy. "Wow." She heard that familiar voice say. "You look beautiful, Brie." Gabriella just smiled and blushed.

"You really think so?" She asked as she looked down at her dress and then back up at him. "It isn't to much?"

"Not at all. It's perfect." He said with a smile as he walked over to her, his arms open wide which Gabriella immediately flew into. "Brie, promise me something." He said softly into her ear.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

"Proimse you won't lose touch, I mean you're getting married and you'll probably have kids and start your own family. Which I completely respect, just don't stop talking to me. Please." Troy asked in a soft, almost sad tone.

Gabriella pulled away from their hug and quickly looked up at him. "Troy why would you ever ask such a thing, there is no way I'm leaving you."

Troy shrugged with a sad smile, "lets face it Gabs, you're growing up. We both are," He said as he sighed. "I just don't want to lose our years of friendship." He said as he looked down, starting to feel stupid for even bringing it up.

Gabriella shook her head and hugged him once more. "Troy that's not gonna happen, no body will ever take me away from you. Ever." She said before the two were interrupted with another knock at the door. Both of them pulled away and turned, seeing their moms standing there with big smiles.

"There ready Gabs." Maria Montez spoke up,

Gabriella took a deep breathe and nodded, turning to Troy as she stuck her arm out. "Ready, Bolton."

"Always am." He said as he flashed her his charming smile. Since she had lost her father at a young age and made Troy her maid of honor, she decided to let him walk her down the aisle to give him at least some kind of manly job. And well, it did feel right, having someone who knew her well enough to be family give her away.

Gabriella nodded her head once as they walked out of the backroom of the church, making their way into the church. They heard the wedding march start to play, Gabriella instantly putting a smile on along with Troy and his fake smile. The doors opened and the two started making their way down the aisle, Gabriella couldn't help but think about how right it felt walking down in with Troy. She had often thought about how it would be if he was the one she was walking to right now, but those thoughts were always dismissed. Something she always thought to just ignore.

Jarrod instantly smiled at the beauty before him, his hazel, green eyes shining with excitement. Troy and Gabriella stopped walking when they reached the front of the church, turning to each other with smiles. Troy gave her hands a light squeeze and kissed her cheek softly, "Go get him." He whispered to her softly before letting Jarrod take her hands.

The two walked the few feet they needed to get to the priest, Troy standing right beside Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay right behind him. Troy listened as the priest started to talk, saying all of his lines as he held his bible in his hand. He watched as Gabriella and Jarrod looked into each others eyes the whole time.

Gabriella's fake smiling just sticking out to him the whole time. This wasn't right and he knew it. Gabriella was doing this to make everyone else happy which was typical of her to do, but this was her day. Her day to shine and be happy.

"If there is anyone who thinks these two shall not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Troy was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard this being said by the hold man in his robe. He knew this was his chance, his chance to make his best friend happy and give her what she really wanted.

Troy closed his eyes for a few seconds, he couldn't believe he was really going to do this. He could either help her or ruin her day, and he was about to find out. But just as he was about to speak up he heard a soft voice from in front of him speaking up.

"I'm sorry." He heard the muffled voice, her tears and sniffles becoming louder as she shook her head. "I can't do this." And with that said he watched as his best friend ran down the aisle, her heels clicking and clacking with each step as she sprinted out of the church.

Jarrod immediately looked over to Troy with pleading eyes, practically begging him to go talk to her as the gasps and whispers started to fill the room. Troy just sighed and nodded, he couldn't believe what was going on, he just couldn't understand it all.

Gabriella wiped the tears off of her mascara covered face, the tears just starting to pour faster and harder as she continued running away from the Church. She stopped running, collapsing onto the ground, her white dress falling with her into the wet, muddy grass as she continued to sob. What was she doing? Why was she running away now? This was her dream day, she should be in that Church with her soon to be husband right now. It just never felt right with him, not with Troy next to her.

Running out of the Church, Troy's eyes glanced around until he saw the white bundle that had fallen to the ground. It hurt him more than anything to see this happening even though he should've been happy about it.

He ran over to her, and immediately fell to the ground next to her, wrapping his arms around her which she immediately let her body mold to his as she continued to cry. "Shh, Brie it's okay." He whispered to her softly, wanting nothing more but to calm her down.

She just shook her head, mumbling things that Troy could really not understand at all through her tears. "Gabs I need you to calm down." He whispered softly as he let his fingers lightly run over her soft, brown curls. "You need to stop crying so we can talk, okay."

She simply nodded her head and after just a few more minutes her sobs had started to slow down, enough for Troy to speak up but he just took to long. Too long for her at least. "Why didn't you say anything Troy?" She asked him as she kept her head down, not looking up at him. "You knew I didn't love him and you didn't say anything." She said as she sniffled a little, her head shaking.

Troy sighed as he looked down at her, biting down on his lip for a few seconds. "I didn't know how to Brie, I saw that fake smile, that fake 'I love you', all of it and I didn't know what to do. I knew you weren't happy, but I didn't want you to be upset with me."

"I wouldn't have been Troy, what I'm upset about is that you didn't tell me about," She trailed off as she took a deep breathe. "About," She started again but looked up at him, "Can you turn around quickly?" She asked randomly, making Troy laugh a little as he nodded his head and did as she told. She reached down into the top of her dress, pulling out the folded up piece of paper she found that morning at Troy's apartment.

"Okay," She said softly and he turned back around, his eyes immediately widening when he saw what she had. He definitely knew what that was. "I'm upset about this Troy," She said as she held it up, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need to know Gabriella, you never loved me like the way I love you and you know that. I wasn't going to ruin our friendship by spilling my feelings." He said as he looked down but instantly looked up when he heard fumbling with some paper. His eyes raising as he watched her ripping it up.

"Well I don't care what you think Troy Bolton, I know what the truth is and truth is," She said as she took another one of those deep breathes she been taking a lot lately, "Truth is I love you too, just like you Troy." She said as she shook her head. "I don't care what anybody else says, not Sharpay not Taylor not even Jarrod, I love you and no body else. I have since high school." She said as she looked up at him for the first time since she had ripped the note up.

Troy just stared at her, taking it what she had just said. He wasn't dreaming right? He just continued to stare at her, trying to figure it all out. "Okay Bolton, I know you're slow sometimes but you seriously have to make your move before I really start crying." He heard Gabriella speak up causing him to laugh.

He immediately crashed his lips down onto hers, moving his against hers softly. Oh how the two could get so used to this. He pulled away after about a minute, the need for air becoming a problem for the both of them. "What about Jarrod? What will you do?" He asked quietly.

"He'll get over it, I see him eyeing girls all the time. Honestly, I don't think either one of us ever really loved each other." She said as she sighed softly before a smile appeared on her face. "And im happy about that." She said before pressing her lips to his once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella laughed as they ran out of the church, just two and a half years from admitting their true feelings to each other, holding onto one another's hands as they heard the applause behind them, the hoots and hollers from Chad of course.

They stopped after they reached the end of the sidewalk where their limo was waiting, turning to each other with big smiles. "I love you Mr. Bolton."

"I love you too, Mrs. Bolton." Troy said as he grinned at her, leaning down and crazhing his lips to hers as the applause got even louder. They pulled away from the kiss just seconds later, both smiling at each other as they pressed their foreheads together.

"Oh I could totally get used to being Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said with a big smile, making Troy laugh.

"Well good because it fits you." He said as he let out a low chuckle, pressing his lips to hers once more. They pulled away, waving goodbye to everyone before they headed off to their honeymoon. The two hopped into the limo, more excited than anyone else.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the story of how Gabriella Montez became Mrs. Troy Bolton. As for where they are now? Well it's been 5 years and shortly after they came back from their honeymoon they announced that they were expecting their first child, who was born just 9 months later. Troy was happy to find out it was a boy, who he of course has already started teaching basketball too. And little Michael Bolton, who is now 4 years old, was happy too announce to his grandparents that he was going to have a sister soon who would be baby number two. Even though they all are secretly hoping for a girl, well maybe except Michael, they really are just praying for a healthy baby.

And well Jarrod, what happened to him you ask? He went of and found himself someone, and her name just happens to be Sharpay. Yes that's right, Gabriella's ex fiancé and best friend are planning on getting married. But forget about that, let's just be happy for the Bolton family (:

* * *

**Reviews!**


End file.
